


Ice Cream

by deviously_innocent



Series: Insomnia [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: A fluffy one shot on Finn and his lady.
Relationships: Finn Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Insomnia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Ice Cream

"You have never had an ice cream before?!" Y/n shouted incredulously.

Finn flushed. Y/N and him were in a park in Mystic Falls. She had dragged him there telling that he needed some light to that pale skin that spent too much time sleeping in a dusty casket.

Finn had given her a look at that. Which did nothing. Y/N was stubborn.

One of things that make him love her more.

Coming out of his daydreams, Finn noticed that Y/N was nowhere near him.

Panicking slightly Finn looked around, trying to spot Y/N.

A push and a sudden 'boom from behind him, startled him. He jumped, which made Y/N laugh out loud.

Seeing her laughter made Finn forget all his worries. Rolling his eyes slightly he gave her a stern look.

She gazed at him innocently. With a wink she raised her arms. Only then did her see the food in her hands.

Y/N had bought ice cream and a red box with her.

Finn did not know how to respond to that. He had missed a lot but no one did bother teaching him much, except the important things of course.

"You have to eat ice cream and McDonalds" Y/n exclaimed cheerfully.

Shaking her head slightly she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bench, pushing him towards it.

He had no choice but to sit down. Bossy, Finn mused internally.

Y/N sat down next to him and started telling him about the food she bought for them.

Finn knew he had to listen to her talking but he could not. With sunlight shining towards her y/t/c hair, he was mesmerised.

She looked like a goddess to him. His goddess, Finn corrected himself, smiling.

With soft eyes he started listening to her with rapid attention.

He hoped everyday would be like this. With Y/N on his side, he was sure that he would survive this century.


End file.
